Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
Oswald the Lucky Rabbit or simply Oswald is the deuteragonist of Epic Mickey and a protagonist alongside Mickey of Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. He is the ruler of Cartoon Wasteland and the older half-brother of Mickey Mouse. One of the goals of the game is to earn his trust, which is received later in the game. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Personality Although Oswald looks similar to Mickey, and also has a fun side, he has a shorter temper, as shown in Trolley Troubles, ''where he gets so annoyed with the Bunny Children climbing on the trolley he squirts oil at one of them. Unlike Mickey, he is more aggressive and serious, likely due to his circumstances. All that Oswald desires more than ''anything else in the Wasteland, Toon World and even the Real World, is to be remembered and loved again. In the shorts, he is shown to be very close to Ortensia, and is very affectionate towards her. As a result of losing Ortensia, he shuts himself away out of grief, from the rest of Wasteland to devote his time to guarding the Jug and preventing the Blot from escaping. As a result of his isolation whilst surrounded by Mickey Mouse merchandise, his bitterness towards Mickey increased. Depending on your decisions, Oswald will either warm to Mickey quickly, or it may take some time. During Epic Mickey 2, he is much more optimistic and forgiving due to his experiences in the first game. Unfortunately, he becomes too trusting, which the Mad Doctor takes advantage of. He is usually in a good mood in the digicomics, showing he was much more optimistic before the Blot Wars. In Epic Mickey Oswald was once the star of Disney, until he was replaced by Mickey, his brother. He left and went to Wasteland. Oswald was the first inhabitant of Wasteland, and became its ruler in order to make the lives of the inhabitants better after being rejected or forgotten. He chose Ortensia to be his queen, and they ruled their kingdom together as just and fair rulers. However, Mickey Mouse accidentally created the Shadow Blot during his curious discovery of the world's model, and tried to erase the Blot. While Mickey left to his home, not knowing of his consequences, the Blot lived on and entered the Wasteland, and Oswald was left to defend his world in the Blot Wars. As time passed, the Shadow Blot would eventually defeat Oswald, and dethrone him as the ruler of the wasteland. Although he was defeated in the Blot Wars, he was able to seal the Blot in the paint thinner jug for a price: he lost Queen Ortensia. As a result of these events, he was devastated and vowed revenge against his brother Mickey. Leading up to the events of Epic Mickey After sealing the Blot in the jug, Oswald, having to stay on Mickeyjunk Mountain to make sure the Blot doesn't escape, is jealous of Mickey, blaming him for taking his rightful spot as Disney's signature character. Oswald has expressed the desire to escape his realm and really want a heart like Mickey does. Oswald cringes when he first encounters Mickey, and is quick to mock Mickey with a viperous tongue when his back is turned. Despite this, however, Oswald is noted to help Mickey on his journey. Mickey must gain Oswald's trust if he wants to defeat the Shadow Blot. Oswald is seen taunting Mickey as he ventures his way through Dark Beauty Castle and Gremlin Village before he runs off. It is speculated that he is the one who set up some of the obstacles that stand in Mickey's path as a way of getting rid of him. Three Challenges Before meeting Oswald, you need to face the three Oswald Cartoons, called the Three Trials, each one testing your 2D platforming skills. When Trolley Troubles, ''Great Guns'', and Oh What a Knight! have been conquered, he and his card guards will let you see him. The Ace of Spades tells you "Oswald did it in half the time, but you still made it." After the trials, Mickey finally meets up with Oswald. Oswald then explained that he used to be a star before Mickey came along, and he also explained that hearts represent the fans' love for a character. Suddenly, Oswald gets a brilliant idea. He enlists the help of Mickey and Gus to get to the Moonliner Rocket. Using the rocket, they can get Mickey out of Wasteland. Search for the Rocket Parts When Oswald and Mickey get to the rocket, Oswald is distraught to find out that the Mad Doctor has removed three important parts for the Rocket. He then assigns Mickey to go out and recover the parts from Petetronic, Captain Hook and the Mad Doctor. After recovering the parts, Mickey returns to Mickeyjunk Mountain to meet up with Oswald at the Jug. Release of the Blot Oswald is seen at the Jug, struggling to keep the cork on and fighting off Slobbers SINGLE HANDED, while Mickey engages in battle with the Shadow Blot just shortly ahead. After the battle, Mickey helps Oswald to keep the cork on. Oswald then reveals that the Blot that Mickey was fighting earlier on was only just a tiny piece of him that managed to get out. Oswald and his girlfriend, Ortensia, a long time ago, managed to get the Blot sealed into the Jug, but Ortensia met an ill fate. Oswald reveals he had been staying on Mickeyjunk Mountain to make sure that the Blot itself doesn't escape. Feeling that he misjudged Mickey, Oswald decided to start over with him. Overcome with guilt, however, Mickey revealed to Oswald that he was the one who released the Shadow Blot into Wasteland. Oswald is furious and attempts to go one-on-one with Mickey, stomping on the cork keeping the Blot inside, which causes the cork to break, releasing the true Blot from his prison. With Oswald and Gus in his grasp, the Blot proceeds to make a deal with Mickey: give him his heart, and Oswald and Gus live another day. Not wanting the two to die, Mickey sacrificed his heart. With the heart finally in his possession, the Shadow Blot goes off to drain Wasteland of its color. Battle of the Blot Oswald lost all hope of rescuing Wasteland, until Mickey and Gus had an idea. Using the rocket, they'll fly to the Blot to have the final battle. Oswald lit up and agrees to meet Mickey at Tomorrow City. After Mickey destroys all the Bloticles sapping all the color in Wasteland, he goes back to Oswald in Tomorrow City, where they launched the rocket. The Blot, however, was wise to their plan, and drained the rocket's color, causing it to crash into Dark Beauty Castle. Luckily, Oswald managed to quickly come up with a new tactic. Using the fireworks set up in three special towers of the castle, they can launch an attack. With the fireworks set up, Oswald and Mickey retry to give each other forgiveness. However, the Blot consumes Oswald, Gus, and Mickey before they can proceed and launch the fireworks. While Oswald was stuck to the walls of the Blot, Mickey proceeds to destroy the Bloticles inside the Blot in order to weaken him. He does so, releasing Mickey's heart and Oswald. Finally free, Oswald takes a good look at Mickey's heart, then, though a bit reluctantly, gives it back to him, and launches the fireworks, which destroy the Blot once and for all. The impact causes Oswald and Ortensia to crash back to Mean Street, and causes Mickey to leave Wasteland. As the Wasteland slowly regains its color, Ortensia was restored to normal, and she and Oswald have a happy reunion. As Oswald and Ortensia observe the fully-restored Wasteland, Oswald sees Mickey viewing the results of his actions. Oswald bids his new friend farewell as Mickey's mirror returns to its natural state. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two "OSWALD - While the adventure with Shadow Blot created a bond of friendship between Oswald & Mickey, Oswald still has doubts about his own self worth. Will Oswald grow into the great leader we all know he can be?" Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page description. In the sequel to Epic Mickey, Oswald is first seen helping out with repairs in Mean Street after the events of the first game, which hints that this has been going on since the events of the first game. While bringing supplies to Gremlin Gus, a terrible earthquake strikes. Oswald is about to be crushed by a falling building when the Mad Doctor saves him with a mechanical arm. He claims to be reformed, and offers to help protect Wasteland against a new threat in the form of natural disasters. Oswald goes off with the Mad Doctor, giving him a second chance. Ortensia gets angry at Oswald for just leaving with the Mad Doctor and walks away. Still not trusting the Mad Doctor, Ortensia and Gus travel to the castle where Gus makes a machine to contact Mickey for help. Upon Mickey's arrival the two team up to save the day. Oswald has a remote that can defeat or redeem enemies with electricity, like Mickey's paint. Oswald's remote can turn Beetleworx into allies, and power machines. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC controlled by AI. Working together, Mickey and Oswald set out to help repair Wasteland and discover if the Mad Doctor has truly reformed. Along the way, they learn that the Projector Screens have been sabotaged and set out to find the culprit after defeating the Blotworx Dragon. Eventually they discover that it was Gremlin Prescott, and face his evil machinery in battle as well. However, investigating further, they learn that Prescott was in fact working with the Mad Doctor, who set up the Gremlin to take the fall for their malevolent operations. Oswald and Mickey then confront the Mad Doctor's Ride after the Mad Doctor takes Ortensia and several of the other Toons hostage. If the player takes the Thinner path, the Mad Doctor is destroyed and his victims liberated. If the player takes the Paint path, the Mad Doctor is redeemed and turned back into a Toon by the Guardians. Oswald then celebrates with his subjects, his queen, and Mickey. In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Oswald calls Mickey for help when the Castle of Illusion appears in Wasteland. Once he arrives, Oswald explains that the more Toons Mickey rescues, the larger the Toon Heart meter grows. When it reaches the full capacity, it will unlock another area, and Mickey will be dragged back to the Fortress as Oswald informs Mickey of this new area. He remains in the center of the Fortress, along with Jiminy Cricket and Pinocchio (after he has been rescued). ''Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel'' Disney Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel is included in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. It's a 64 page-long graphic retelling of Epic Mickey. Oswald plays a similar role like in the game and is thus one of the main characters. However, it's not exact. Some events of the game are arranged in a different order and are either expanded upon or cut down. For example: The scene where Oswald and Ortensia seal the Blot is expanded upon while many quests are skipped. ''Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland'' "He's got it all! Friends who admire him! A girl who adores him! 420 kids who want him to play with them! Detachable feet that can be rubbed strenuously to give him an extra boost of luck! So why can't Oswald, Disney's first cartoon star, put Mickey Mouse and the outside world into his rearview mirror? Why can't he just focus on Wasteland, the amazing world he's rebuilding into his image? Could it be that the luckiest rabbit in Wasteland simply doesn't know how lucky he is? It almost makes you wonder what kind of disaster would have to hit to make him appreciate everything he's got. Let's hope he never finds out!" ('Oswald's "Tales of Wasteland" profile') 1 Oswald is the main character in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. These comics are a prequel to Epic Mickey and take place before the Thinner Disaster. As the main character, he appears in all six of them. He and his Animatronic pals try to clean the clocktower in "Clock Tower Cleaners" and tries to spent the night in Lonesome Manor, because Pete dared him in "One Scary Night". He gets his feet stolen in "The Game's Afoot", fiercely competes with Horace in "The Rubbish Cup", visits the Mad Doctor with Ortensia and tries many different personas to regain his popularity in "Oswald the Lucky Duck" and tries to escape Wasteland in "There's a hole in the sky". Oswald is quite adventurous, friendly and competitive in the comics. He is quick to take up a challenge and prove his worth, but also believes most people don't care for him and see him as an out of date version of Mickey. The Mad Doctor tries to trick Oswald for his evil plans. Oswald loves Ortensia and their Bunny Children and seems to be good friends with Horace Horsecollar. He also takes his Animatronic pals with him on many adventures. Quotes Epic Mickey *''"Yes, sir. Spatters better watch out for you. You like that Thinner."'' *''"It was kinda of a budget issue."'' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two *''"Goofy, what happened?"'' *''"Yeah, I got this!"'' *''"*singing* Doc are you okay?"'' *''"Are we gonna go or what?" '' *"We'll, you see; after the Blot went ca-put. The Spattters flooded Mean Street, and we didn't have anywhere else to put them so we brought them here." *"Ortensia! Do you think she made it? Come on! We gotta go around to look for her!" Gallery Check out the full gallery here! Videos Trivia *While Oswald was Walt Disney's first successful cartoon character, he had been owned by Universal Pictures since his creation. His name was even chosen by Universal's publicity department after its head drew a random name from a hat. Mickey was created as a result of Disney parting ways with the character following payment issues. The Walt Disney Company acquired the rights to the Oswald character and the Disney-animated cartoons back in 2006, by trading a newscaster to NBCUniversal in return. *In the original script, Oswald was the main antagonist in the game. This was changed so as to not further ruin Oswald's reputation, and more importantly, to make certain he didn't appear unlikable. *Oswald and Mickey being brothers can be said to be a reflection of both Walt Disney and his brother Roy Disney—one brother became famous while the other, despite being supportive and loving, sometimes shows signs of envy. They were even rivals within the company; while Walt was the creative force, Roy was the one responsible for the financial backing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSEiu19WLD0 *Despite the fact that he was around before color was introduced to cartoons; Oswald has a pair of blue shorts (the same color when he makes a cameo in animated segment in 1930 film King of Jazz) whilst Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow are appearing in black and white as they were when they first appeared. *Paradoxically enough, Pete's character predates Oswald the Lucky Rabbit by a good amount of years, existing at the same time as the old “Alice” shorts, though he would always fail to be as big a star as Oswald and Mickey. *Before the Blot Wars, Oswald made Mickey and Minnie houses in the Cartoon Wasteland for them if they too were eventually forgotten, proving Oswald isn't as resentful against Mickey as he acts. Minnie's house later became Ortensia's house. *Every time you turn your back to Oswald, even if he loves you as depicted by the floating blue Mickey heads, he will make faces at you. If you quickly turn back once he will stop and innocently whistle for a few seconds then go back to his normal idle animation. *If place a TV in front of him using a TV sketch, Oswald will refuse to watch it, but eventually give into temptation. *If you reassemble Animatronic Goofy, the door of Ortensia's house will be unlocked. You will find a locket. If you give it to Oswald, he will give you an extra health pip. *It is hinted at several times during the game that Oswald had originally planned on stealing Mickey's heart once he finished the rocket, in order to escape Wasteland. If this is true in the final version, he was foiled by the Shadow Blot, who succeeded in taking Mickey's heart. *On the back of the February 2012 Nintendo Power, it said that in the April issue they would have a "Whiff of a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin"''and at the bottom there was a picture of rabbit ears that look very similar to Oswald's. (Note: When it says "make your head spin" it may be talking about Oswald's ability to fly like a helicopter.) This was a hint for their future Epic Mickey 2 coverage. *The doll that Oswald keeps in his chest in his throne room is based off a real Oswald doll not made by Disney, but another company in the Post-Disney era. *Oswald is slowly starting to become more and more popular in the real world, as he has appeared on T-Shirts, Pins, Plush Toys, his own ear hat, and has been a meetable character at Disney California and Disney Japan. *Oswald is in Walter Lantz is Oswald series via one short "The Egg-Cracker Suite" including Lantz's own new star, Woody Woodpecker. As such, the now-domesticated Oswald was given the shaft as a series star altogether, after lasting an impressive 192 short subjects. His last cartoon appearance would be a cameo along with Andy Panda —- Universal's second major cartoon star —- in the 1951 short The Woody Woodpecker Polka. *Oswald flies in a similar fashion to Cream the Rabbit from ''Sonic the Hedgehog. *According to Warren Spector, he's trying to make Oswald as popular as Mickey and wants cartoons, video games, and a meetable character at Disney theme parks of Oswald. *Before Oswald obtains his remote in Epic Mickey 2, he will act as though he is still holding it, even going as far as to listen with his ears on his hand. * Oswald may have been given his remote and hacking ability because of his mechanical skills, shown in cartoons such as The Mechanical Cow. *''Oh What a Knight!, ''Great Guns, and Trolley Troubles are the only projector screens based on Oswald cartoons in Epic Mickey. They're encountered during the Three Challenges. Coincidentally, they're also the three shorts named by Gus when he was explaining to Mickey about Oswald's former popularity. *Oswald's glide ability in Epic Mickey 2 may have been inspired by Spyro's glide ability, which played a big part in the Spyro games for PlayStation from the 90s to early 2000s. External Links *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit on Disney Wiki *Oswald's Disney Epic Mickey Video Game Facebook page desciption References it:Oswald Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Toons Category:Allies Category:Horace's Clients Category:Playable Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Category:Power of Illusion Characters Category:Reformed villains